


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could almost melt into Raiden's embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

"Aw, c'mon, you can totally sleep!" Johnny goaded, tone playful. "I'll try not to snore too much, yeah?" he added, propping himself up with one elbow in order to get a better look at the man in bed with him.

The truth was, Johnny was ever so slightly worried about Raiden. He knew that, being a god and all, Raiden technically didn't require sleep, but he often seemed so stressed that Johnny wished he could do anything to help him, especially since they had become involved. Attempting to convince the god to get a full night's sleep may have seemed silly on the surface, but Johnny truly meant well. Raiden chuckled, a small smile gracing his features

"For some reason I don't quite believe that." he said, lowering his head onto the pillow. Johnny took this as Raiden giving in, and happily leaned down to place a quick kiss on the god's lips before turning around and laying down, his back to Raiden.

Johnny would have fallen asleep almost immediately had he not felt one of Raiden's hands on his waist, slowly inching further to loop around his midsection as the god pressed himself up against Johnny's back. Raiden's other arm slid under Johnny's neck, and the actor felt steady breath on his skin.

"Is this comfortable?" the sound of Raiden's deep voice radiated through Johnny, rumbling like thunder in his chest.

"Perfect." Johnny whispered back. He could almost melt into Raiden's embrace. Some of the god's long silver-white hair had fallen across Johnny's shoulders, and the arm around his waist wasn't overbearingly tight, yet kept him pressed gently against Raiden's torso.

Johnny let his eyes slide shut, but made a conscious effort to not drift off quite yet. Not only did he want to take in the moment, he also wanted to see if Raiden would actually get some sleep. Sure enough, Johnny listened as Raiden's breathing slowed to a comfortable pace, the tightness in his limbs loosening. Johnny let himself relax in Raiden's arms. They both deserved some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is....such sappy bullshit i love it  
> pls leave kudos if you enjoyed it ;;)


End file.
